


Kinky Boys

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Caught, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Kinks, M/M, Public Sex, loud isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even has a exhibitionism kink, he likes getting frisky in public. On a road trip with the boys, the couple tries to fulfill Evens needs





	Kinky Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another story sitting in my drafts  
> I've been incredibly unmotivated to write. And I'm so busy that when I do have free time, i just wanna chill but hopefully i will find my love for writing fics soon enough
> 
> Enjoy this for now

Isak found out about four months into their relationship that Even had a bit of an exhibitionist kink. And by bit he means huge. And it's not that particularly Even wants to get caught having sex himself or scar people for that matter, he gets off on having  Isak get weak in public. He gets off on seeing Isak act like everything is completely normal even though he roughly bites his bottom lip and his face is tinted pink and his breath becomes irregular and he holds onto Even's forearm to ground himself as Even gets him off. Isak didnt know how he got into it himself really. He doesnt particualrly get off on it but know its what Even lives for and once Even gets one hand on his thighs, he cant help but turn into mush and let Even have his way with him. He's truly weak.

He finds out about Even's kink when they are at a house party per usual. The lights are dimmed but still very much there that people can navigate the house. They've had a couple of drinks which Isak thinks is the only reason Even was comfortable enough to try it and say it to him tonight. Isak is leaning his back against the wall, sipping his drink as Even is hovering over him, sipping his own beer. But Isak starts to feel Even's gaze on his and looks up. He notices pure lust in Even's eyes, "What?" He asked innocently. 

Even moves Isaks hips from off the wall and wraps his arm around his back, his fingers grazing the waistband of the back of his pants. He slides his hands in Isak's back pocket squeezing his bum, causing Isak to let out a soft whine. 

"'I want you." Even says seductively into his ear. Isak looks up at Even, the blond's hands still in place. "Want to go back to my mine?"

Even shakes his head and licks his lips, pulling back slightly, tweaking one of Isak's nipples and the boy's brows furrow in confusion, "Where do you want to go then?"

Even calms his lust down for a second enough to express what he wanted to Isak, "So um." He begins grabbing Isaks hand gently, caressing it. "There's one thing that kind of really gets me off and turned on." Isak nods, encouraging him to continue.

"And its exhibitionism." He admits.

Isak's gaze doesnt waver from his face as he shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head lightly, "I dont know what that is."

"I guess in the less formal sense, its wanting to be sexual in public." He explains. Isak's eyes widen as he looks up at Even. And it changes from understanding to concern immediately.

He clears his throat, "You're um---you want to have sex in the middle of the party?"

Even shakes his head immediately, "No, no." He says caressing Isak's cheek. "Dont want to scar people or get kicked out. Was thinking maybe I can get you off or something.  Just get into a corner or something? But obviously, if you're not into it or dont want to here, we dont have to."

Isak takes a while to response. He looks out at the crowd and just stares, his gaze wavering as Even is staring down at him trying to read his face but failing. "Even, if we get caught.."

"We wont." He interrupts. "I promise. I know what Im doing."  He reassures.

Isak clears his throat again and nods, "Okay." He says.

And thats how Isak got into it himself. They didnt get caught and the risk without even finishing would have been all the pleasure he needed but it was a completely blissful experience so he trusted Even and whenever he had a plan, they went through it and their sex life has been far past amazing.

.

So its been 7 months since then and really Isak shouldnt be surprised when the idea comes up. He shouldnt. But Even's bravery still amazes him and he's shocked when he hears the idea. 

They've had their own place for a month now and they relish in each other's presents and thrive off the company. Theyre lying in their bed after exhausting themselves from packing. "So about this trip this weekend?" Even starts.

Isak groans and buries his face in Even's chest, "This cant be good."

Even laughs, "On the ride over, do you want to?"

Isak looks up at him, "In the van? You're not serious, baby."

"Just a little." He says softly. "It would be so hot seeing you having to be that quiet."

"And also so very likely we would get caught." He retaliates.

Even shakes his head, "Jonas and Mahdi will be up front. Mag in the middle and we can be in the back. As soon as  Magnus passes out from the ride and we know he will, we will be in the clear." Even explains.

"And when Jonas looks through his rearview mirror and sees?"

Even chuckles, "Baby, thats not going to happen. I promise." Isak glares up at him and kisses his lips. "But obviously, you can say no. Which Im surprised you havent said no to any yet."

"Cus I trust you but this a little extreme, even if I dont moan, the sounds.  I just--Even, I dont think its going to work."

"Is this a challenge?"  He teases. Isak playfully rolls his eyes and climbs in evens lap. "Im not promising anything but we'll see."

. 

The boys are planning their own trip up to the cabin. They've never been with all 5 of them and Isak is finally hyped to go back up there to not be the third wheel and not have his sexuality questioned. They've been on the road for about an hour and a half, they were singing all together with the playlist Mahdi created, They played road trip games and stopped for a meal and its been good so far. But as post meal routine goes with the boys, everyone is getting tired. Thankfully Jonas isnt as he still has about another hour and a half to drive but Magnus lies down in the middle and Mahdi's head is resting against the window. 

Even turns to Isak who's looking out of his side of the window, completely oblivious. Even licks his lips and reaches over to squeeze Isak's thigh. The boy turns to look at him and Even raises his brows. Isak turns to look at the rest of the boys and back at Even, "You were waiting this whole ride for this, huh?" He asked quietly. Even nods as he scoots closer. 

"Have you made up your mind?" He questions. Isak shrugs, "Just kiss me and we'll see how I feel."

Even happily complies and lies Isak down and kisses his lips. He starts off slow, loving, appreciative. He plays with Isak's hair, tucking bits behind his ear. Surprisingly, Isak is the one who deepens the kiss and Even complies and Even feels Isak's erection grow against him and his hormones cant control themselves at in the heat of the moment and begins grinding against Isak, their clothes crotches pressed together.

Isak moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Even's neck. "What are we going to do?" Even notices its not a question of if they will do anything at all. Isak has made up his mind and he tries not to smile too hard. "We can do this. Or you can suck me off or whatever you want." 

"This. I want this."  He whispers arching his hips up. Even nods and continues to grind against him. Even unbuttons Isak's pants and Isaks hands immediately cover Evens. "What are you doing?" He mouths

"Trust me, please." He says.

Isak sighs and nods and removes his hand as Even unzips his pants. Even doesnt risk taking Isaks pants off but he pulls Isaks erection up so the tip is sticking out of his briefs. Isak looks down trying to figure out what the hell Even is planning. Even begins rubbing his thumb over Isaks tip and the boy whines and covers his face. He's in awe that this is even happening right now. Jonas turns the blasting music down and Isak immediately freezes. "Its okay." Even says pecking Isaks lips. Even sits up, "Bro, why did you turn the music down?"

"Figured everyone was asleep." He answers.

"Can you turn it back up just a little, please?" Jonas nods and does so and Even lies back down on top of Isak. "I got you." He winks.

Even aligns their clothed dicks against each other again and begins grinding against Isak again. And he starts touching his boyfriends tip and Isak thinks hes going to go fucking mad. He sticks the knuckle of his thumb into his mouth to bite down on as he looks up at Even whos staring back down at him, ironically moving rhythmically to the song playing in the car.

"Faster." Isak mouths. And Even does as told and begins grinding faster and Isaks hand falls out of his mouth and he turns his head, writhing underneath  Even, "Fuck." He moans but thankfully not loud enough.

Even turns Isaks face to him, "Be quiet." He mouths. Isak ignores him and Even squeezes Isaks tip and rubs his thumb over the head and his back arches off the car seat as he moans.

"Is everything okay?" Jonas calls turning the music down, hearing a muffled noise. " Yeah bro, thanks." Even replies. He takes that answer and turns the music back at a normal level.

Even presses his hand to Isaks mouth and Isak feels tears building in his eyes as he moves Evens hand off of his mouth, "I need to cum." He whines.

Even nods and buries his face in Isaks neck and covers his mouth again and picks up the pace of the movement of his hips. And it helps with the car moving, and its driving them both wild.  Even can feel Isaks vibration of his moans through his hand and knows hes getting close. "Fuck baby, come on. How does it feel knowing youre about to cum and no one knows how much Im driving you crazy."

Isak feels like hes gonna run out of breath because he's so fucking turned on. Having Evens hand on his mouth makes him feel trapped so he moves it away and arches his back, pulling his cock out and stroking it rapidly, his stomach contracting, "Holy shit." He moans aloud. He's whining and staring down at his cock that he's erratically stroking, "Even, Even." He moans and Evens hand takes the place of Isaks and Isak yells upon releasing. Even pushes Isaks tee shirt up so he doesnt stain his shirt as the boy is still cumming, whines leaving his mouth and Even doesnt care enough to silence him.

Isak opens his eyes and has tamed his breath. "Did you cum?" He asks quietly.

"There's not use of being quiet, we're awake." Both boys rise up upon hearing Magnus voice and Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus are all staring at them. They notice theyre pulled over to the side of the street.

Isak awkwardly looks at Even, "Was I loud?" He ask genuinely confused. He was kind of a different world prior and couldn't even recollect everything that was happening in that moment. 

Even nods and wraps his arm around Isaks waist, "Sorry guys." He apologizes. Magnus clears his throat, "Um Isak." He says and awkwardly points down and Isak looks down and groans upon seeing his dick out. He turns to hide his face in the seat cushion and covers his dick  

"Can we just drive again guys? Please." Even asks. They are all a bit startled and taken aback. Yeah, the couple made out and was always all over each other but it was never like this or within this close of proximity to everyone.

Jonas nods and puts the car back in drive and is back on the road. Magnus being Magnus is still staring at them. 

"Mag i love you but can you look away so my boyfriend can put his dick away?"Even ask as Isak is still lying on the seat, face red up to his ear, his hand covering himself, not wanting to move to draw anymore attention to hinself. Magnus holds his hands up in defense and turns around but still very much attuned to whats going on behind him.

Even tries to put Isaks dick back in his pants when Isak aggressively pushes Evens hand away, "Dont fucking touch me." He mutters, his face still buried into the backseat of the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Even ask lying down to try to see his face. 

"What's wrong? You said we wouldnt get caught, Even."

Evens brows furrow, "Babe, you're the one who moaned loud and pushed my hand off your mouth." 

Isak is about to curse his boyfriend out when he looks up and sees Magnus turned back looking at them, peaking over the seat.

"What do you want, Mag?" He ask annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing." He mutters. Isak shakes his head and covers himself up, sits up and slides to the other end of the seat.

Even is still a bit confused. He tries to turn Isaks face to his and Isak once again pushes his hand away turning to look at him swiftly, "didn't I say don't touch me?"

"What the fuck is up?" Even ask frustrated. The boys all kind of freeze and subtly turn the music down because they're nosey little fucks, Isak thinks. 

"Im not talking about this right now." He retorts. 

"Um guys, should we stop for food or something ?" Mahdi asks, knowing that all need to get some fresh air and get out of this car. Jonas nods, "That's a good idea" he says not giving the boys a chance to reply.

They pull up at a rest stop and Even climbs out of the car, "Are you coming out so we can talk?" Isak rolls his eyes and gets out and the other three boys head inside to get food. Isak leans his back against the car, arms crossed, looking away from Even

"What the hell are you mad about? That they heard you?" Even ask

"Im fucking mad that you promised me we wouldnt get caught. Our friends probably think we're fucking ridiculous that we had to basically have sex with them in the car. And Magnus saw--" he shakes his head not wanting to think about it.

"He saw your dick, babe. It's not that serious. I know I promised and Im sorry but I tried to keep you quiet and you moved my hand off your mouth. I don't know what you wanted me to do."

Isak sighs and tears fill his eyes, "This was your idea"

Even walks up to Isak and uncrosses his arms and tilts Isaks head up to look at him, "Baby, you're crying. Why are you crying ?" He ask and Even immediately regrets this whole thing.

"Because it's fucking awkward and embarrassing, Even." He cries.

Even envelops Isaks body into his, "Im sorry baby, I'm so sorry." He says pecking his lips as Isak tears into his chest. "Its okay" he soothes caressing his back. "I love you and I'm sorry."

Isak wipes his face in Evens shirt and pouts looking at him.

"You forgive me?" Even asks. Isak nods and puckers his lips, asking for a kiss. Even leans down and gives Isak a soft kiss. 

The boys are walking back with food in hand. The couple are still locked in each other's arms but turn upon hearing the boys voices. 

"We got the goods." Magnus joked holding up the bags of food. Isak smiles and lets go of Even once they reach the car.

"Guys, I'm really sorry, okay?" Isak apologizes, voice filled with geninuity.

"Its all good." Mahdi says patting his back. "Not the first time we've seen you guys get each other off in public."

Isak looks startled with his jaw dropped, "What? When?? He asks.

"Multiple times, at parties, when we went to go see that depressing movie in theatres." 

"Oh my god." Isak groans turning to hide his face in Evens chest. "I hate you" he mumbles.

"It's okay baby, that's how you know theyre good friends, they didn't call us out on it." Isak tries not to laugh once hearing the other boys laugh.

"Anyway, are we good again? Ready to get back on the road?"

Isak looks up at Even and smiles nodding, "We're ready." And the boys hop back in the van and they're off to continue their drive to their weekend away 


End file.
